


Fuck it I love you

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub, Elevator Sex, M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: It's NOT a complete translation. I just translated partially.





	Fuck it I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck it I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474399) by [Dreamsareneverfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree). 

> It's NOT a complete translation. I just translated partially.

...

bambam was pushed hardly against the wall of the elevator by Yugyeom. But at this time he's really busy with kissing and moaning so the ache of his back shouldn't be a bother.

"What do you want me to do?" bambam asked, with his wanting eyes.

"You want me to give you orders?" Yugyeom stared at bambam.

"Yes, Daddy." nodded bambam, with a very gentle tone, "I will be a good boy."

"Take off your shirt then." 

Yugyeom gazed at bambam. He never dropped his gaze until bambam got totally naked.

"Come over here." He continued, "on your knees."

"Yes, Daddy." bambam crawled to him, in a ridiculously torturing slow pace. He looked at Yugyeom with his eyes wet and bright like there was something toxic and dangerous floating in there but no one could just say no to them.

"You want that?"

bambam nodded. His eyes slipped closed. "Please."

Yugyeom gave him a silent permission. bambam leaned to Yugyeom and bit the little zipper of his danim.

He opened Yugyeom's zipper with his teeth. Yugyeom's dick was wrapped in his cotton underwear, hard af.

bambam licked it through the little grey piece of cloth and that made him quiver a bit.

"You can suck it." Yugyeom gripped his jaw and dragged him to his hard cock, "And prepare yourself."

...

"Stand on your feet. And face against the wall." Yugyeom ordered.

bambam obediently stood up. his front body touched the cold mirror wall. He turned his head to find his daddy and gave him a wanting look.

Yugyeom approched him, pushed his side face against wall. "Look at yourself clearly and see how are you gonna be fucked."

bambam sobbed. And then he gasped sharply when Yugyeom's dick squeezed into him.

"Here's what's going to happen." Yugyeom said in a drawl, "If you can get through this without making a sound, then maybe you can have a present you always want. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Oh Shit!"

Yugyeom's palm suddenly smacked him on the ass.

"Starting now."

...

Yugyeom decided not to fuck his boy rhythemly. He thrusted so hard that bambam couldn't even say a word. Only broken moans flipped through his mouth.

"You like it, huh?" Yugyeom dug his hand into bambam's soft hair, You like how I fuck you right? Like a whore. You fucking like it."

He spanked his boy again.

"Now you can make some beautiful sounds."

bambam's legs were shaking. His moan turned into a cry when Yugyeom fucked deeply in him.

"Yes daddy! Yesyesyesyes! Give me that Please!"

"You want it huh?"

"Yes!" bambam groaned, pulling himself back to Yugyeom's cock again and again. "Give it to me daddy!"

"You can have it."

Yugyeom came first. And bambam ejected hardly right after that.

They stayed that in a while. Yugyeom held bambam, kissing his eyelids and cheeks.


End file.
